A PROMISE
by Nakazawa Miyuki
Summary: Perang telah memisahkan mereka / "Aku akan segera pulang." / "—Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat." / "Aku janji," bisiknya. "Kau mau menungguku, kan?" / "Seperti sumpah pernikahan kita, Sasu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." / Dan sebuah janji menuntut sebuah pertanggungjawaban ditengah ketidakpastian kehidupan/"Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri" and Yahiko Namikaze's Birthday.


Sekadar pemberitahuan, jika menemukan penulisan cerita berbentuk _italic _dalam beberapa paragraf, itu adalah **_flashback._**

**.**

**_Opening Song :_**

_EGOIST – Euterpe._

.

.

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Langit malam ini tampak tenang, hitam dan damai. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi malam ini bunyi desingan peluru tak lagi menyemarakkan keheningan malam.

Aku terdiam, menatap sang kanvas hitam dengan _onyx_ milikku. Sebuah helaan kecil melesak dari belah bibirku.

"Sakura ..."

Sakura ... Sakura ... Wanitaku yang cantik, apa gerangan yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Tahukah kau betapa aku merindukanmu?

Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Ah, aku bahkan lupa untuk menghitung hari.

Aku mengernyit tajam ketika sebuah sentakan nyeri menyerang lengan kiriku yang terluka beberapa hari yang lalu. Luka tembak, mungkin infeksi tapi entahlah. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar lenganku bisa tetap berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Terkadang aku pesimis dengan keadaan kita."

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah di mana suara itu berasal, ah, itu Hyuuga Neji.

"Oto memang keparat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka! Mereka membunuh manusia seperti membunuh lalat saja."

Aku mendengus, kutatap seorang serdadu yang kini tengah duduk berselonjor di sebelah Neji, "Ini perang, _Dobe_."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya pelan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu bergerak merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik foto yang sudah tampak usang dan menguning —secercah kerinduan tampak jelas di mata birunya.

Aku menghela napas entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Aku sendiri tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku juga lelah dengan perang yang tak kunjung usai ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah kewajiban kami sebagai tentara negara HI —dan kami tidak akan menyerah walau nyawa harus melayang.

"Aku hanya berharap Kenichi bisa melindungi Tenten dengan baik."

"Kau ini bicara seperti sudah mau mati saja, Neji," seloroh Naruto. Lelaki bermata biru itu kembali memasukkan foto sang kekasih ke dalam saku celananya dan beralih menatap calon kakak iparnya yang kini sedang terduduk dan memandangi cincin kawinnya dengan pasrah.

Mengabaikan ucapan anak buahku, aku kembali menatap nyalang keadaan di luar. Berharap tidak ada serangan dadakan dari pihak lawan —aku sadar jika kini pasukanku hanya tersisa sedikit, dan nampaknya waktu yang kian melebar menyebabkan perasaan pesimis kembali melayang memenuhi atmosfer.

Sepi, semuanya sepi. Dan ini aneh ...

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Aku mengangguk dan menatap Sai yang kini sudah berada di sampingku dengan senapan di pelukannya.

"Ini terlalu mencurigakan. Bangunkan yang lain, siaga." Sai mengangguk dan langsung saja beranjak untuk membangunkan yang lain.

Aku berdecih pelan —segera saja kutarik pelatuk senjataku. Kulihat seluruh pasukanku kini telah dalam kondisi siaga —senapan-senapan mereka kini teracung dalam kondisi siap tembak.

Saat berikutnya, pasukan kami mulai bergerak dengan perlahan. Kutajamkan pendengaranku —berusaha sefokus mungkin pada kondisi yang terpampang di hadapanku. Ini bukan permainan, ini arena perang yang asli —salah sedikit, nyawa taruhannya.

"Keluarlah, brengsek!" desis Naruto tajam.

"Jangan mati, _Dobe_." Senyum mengejek kuhadiahkan untuk sahabat kuningku ini, membuat wajah yang semula tegang itu mendadak mengguratkan sebuah cengiran.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, _Teme_." Aku tersenyum kecil melihat semangat yang masih membara di mata _blue ocean_ milik Naruto.

Kami menghabiskan beberapa menit kami yang berharga untuk menunggu serangan yang tak kunjung datang, sampai suara deru keras pesawat tempur melintas di atas kami —dan menembaki kami dengan brutal.

"Mereka di atas! Bergerak! Semuanya sembunyi!" Aku berteriak memberi komando —tidak peduli kepada suara yang nyaris habis dan tubuh yang lelah aku segera berlari menghindari rentetan tembakan dari udara.

Seakan tak cukup dengan rentetan tembakan yang berasal dari pesawat tempur tadi—segerombol sosok-sosok hitam kini bermunculan dari arah puing-puing bangunan dan menembaki kami dengan tak kalah brutal. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain,

"SERANG! SERANG!" Aku mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak keras, sambil melempar diriku ke balik salah satu puing besar aku segera membombardir pasukan lawan —beberapa dari mereka roboh.

"Brengsek! Mereka terlalu banyak." _Onyx_-ku berkilat penuh amarah —kulihat beberapa anak buahku telah gugur. Tak bisa, tak bisa. Kami kalah jumlah.

**_A PROMISE_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Warning : AU, OC, Typo, OOC, Bad Languange, NO LEMON._**

**-oOo-**

**_Dedicated to :_**

**_"Savers Contest : _****Banjir TomatCeri****_"_**

**_and_**

**Yahiko Namikaze****_'s Birthday._**

**-oOo-**

**_Backsound :_**

**_Hatsune Miku – Vacant Land of the Earth._**

**_Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone._**

**_Vina Panduwinata – Anakku._**

**_Celine Dion – Miracle._**

**_Avenged Sevenfold – Dear God._**

**_Avenged Sevenfold – Gunslinger._**

(Lagunya banyak ya? Gak usah didengar juga gak apa kok, ini semua lagu yang aku dengerin buat ngumpulin _feel_ waktu nulis tiap _scene_ _fic_ ini)

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**_-A PROMISE-_**

**Uchiha Sakura.**

Enam tahun.

Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali dia pergi meninggalkanku karena perang ini.

'Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama, Sasuke-_kun_?

Mengapa kau tak kunjung pulang? Seberat itukah tugasmu di sana?

Apa kau tidak merindukanku?'

Aku memejamkan mata, semilir angin kembali membawaku pada kenangan terakhir, hari di mana aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, enam tahun yang lalu ...

_"Oto menyeran__g,__" tukasnya kasar. Saat itu dirinya baru saja kembali dari markas marinir setelah adanya sirine yang mengaung keras di pagi itu. Dengan persenjataan lengkap kini Sasuke berdiri di depanku —mata _onyx_-nya menatapku penuh rasa bersalah._

_Aku tercekat, menelan ludah pun sulit untuk kulakukan —hingga kurasakan sebuah cengkraman kuat di kaki kananku. Daisuke._

_"Ayah~" Mata _onyx_ besarnya berkaca-kaca menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegap di hadapanku. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan segera berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Uchiha kecil kami._

_"Hei, Jagoan. Mau berjanji pada Ayah?" Aku masih setia dalam kebisuan ketika Sasuke mengusap pelan surai hitam Daisuke._

_Daisuke terdiam, mata bulatnya tak lagi berkaca-kaca, kini bocah berumur empat tahun itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung._

_"Kau putra Ayah yang pintar, kan?" Daisuke mengangguk pelan._

_"Jaga Bunda ya saat Ayah tidak ada." —dan tangisku pecah saat itu juga._

_Sasuke menengadah, menatapku yang kini tengah menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan —setelah mengacak pelan surai Daisuke, lelaki Uchiha itu lekas berdiri._

_"Sakura ...," panggilnya lirih._

_"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Oto menyerang? Bukankah sudah ada perjanjian untuk berdamai? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tak kuasa, aku segera memeluk tubuh kekarnya erat. Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela napas sebelum kurasakan kedua lengannya balas memelukku._

_"Oto berkhianat. Aku harus pergi, Sakura ... sudah ..." Dengan kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup wajahku, dengan perlahan pula disekanya air mata yang menganak sungai di pipiku —tangannya bergetar._

_"Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu ...," racauku pelan. Aku masih terguncang dengan berita ini, tapi aku sadar bagaimanapun ini adalah tugasnya sebagai tentara untuk melindungi negara._

_Menarik napas, aku berusaha keras meredam semua tangis yang merebak. Masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku ke kerah seragam _army_-nya —merapikannya dengan sebuah senyum yang aku yakin sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat._

_"Berjuanglah, Komandan." Kutepuk dada bidangnya pelan sebelum Sasuke kembali merengkuhku dalam pelukannya yang hangat._

_"Aku akan segera pulang." Aku mengangguk, lalu dengan nekat kukecup singkat bibirnya._

_"Semoga _Kami-sama_ memberkatimu."_

_Sekilas kulihat bermacam-macam emosi berkilat dalam bola matanya sebelum dia menunduk dan kembali menciumku._

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura__,__" ucapnya. Suaranya tercekat._

_Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan._

_"Kau juga. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat__,__" pintaku._

_"Aku janji," bisiknya. "Kau mau menungguku, kan?"_

_"Seperti sumpah pernikahan kita, Sasu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Aku mengingatkannya pada janji yang kami ikrarkan saat hari pernikahan kami satu bulan yang lalu. Dan Sasuke kembali menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, memelukku erat-erat._

_Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap pelukan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir dan Sasuke tidak harus pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi kenyataan kembali menamparku, sekeras apapun aku berharap, dia akan tetap pergi. Dan aku tidak boleh egois._

_Dengan pikiran seperti itu, aku menguatkan hati. Aku menyeka air mataku setelah kami saling melepaskan diri. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman setulus yang aku bisa. Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai merah jambuku pelan, lalu perhatiannya beralih pada Daisuke._

_"Jaga Bunda baik-baik ya." Sasuke mengacak rambut hitam Daisuke penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panjang di dahi putra kesayangan kami._

_"Doakan aku, Saku."_

_"Selalu, _Anata_. Selalu ..."_

_Saat itu, sebuah truk militer berhenti di depan rumah kami, inilah saatnya dia pergi ..._

_"Aku pergi sekarang, Sakura ...," pamitnya. Aku bisa melihat kilau bening membayang di pelupuk matanya ketika dia berbalik. Kutatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dengan berat hati. Ketika dirinya telah berada di atas truk bersama tentara lain —dia menoleh dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pelipis, memberi hormat._

_Hampir saja pertahananku jebol lagi saat seseorang dari dalam truk berteriak, "Neji! Kita harus berangkat sekarang! Cepatlah!" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Neji masih bersama dengan Tenten dan Kenichi —putra mereka yang masih berumur dua tahun. Lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu tampak enggan saat memberikan Kenichi yang berada di gendongannya kepada sang istri. Kulihat wajah Tenten pun berkilau karena air mata sebelum akhirnya sang suami menyeka dan mencium dahinya penuh sayang._

_Neji berbalik dan aku segera menghampiri Tenten dengan Daisuke di pelukanku. Tenten menoleh dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum getir._

_Kami terus berdiri di sana sampai truk itu menghilang —dan pertahananku langsung runtuh saat itu juga._

Mengingat semua itu selalu saja membuat dadaku sesak. Padahal sudah enam tahun berlalu tapi tetap saja air mata selalu berlomba-lomba untuk meluncur dari pelupuk mataku saat memori itu kembali terputar dalam otakku seperti kaset rusak.

Dan sebuah tepukan di bahuku berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Teringat saat itu ya?" tebak Tenten tepat sasaran.

Aku tersenyum, sang Nyonya Hyuuga kini tengah duduk bersandar di sebelahku —mengawasi putra tunggalnya yang sedang bermain bersama Daisuke dan yang lain.

"Aku yakin kau juga masih mengingatnya, Ten," kataku lirih.

"Tentu. Siapa yang bisa lupa hari itu?" Pandangan matanya menerawang —kerinduan dan keputusasaan tampak jelas di permata coklatnya.

Aku menepuk pundaknya penuh simpati dan menggeleng pelan, Tenten kembali tersenyum.

"Belakangan ini aku punya firasat buruk tentang Neji, Saku. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia masih hidup?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Mereka masih hidup, Ten," entah karena dorongan apa aku begitu yakin saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mati dengan mudah." lanjutku.

Tenten terkekeh, jemarinya merapikan helaian coklatnya yang berantakan ditiup angin.

"Kau benar, mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mati dengan mudah."

"Bunda!" Sebuah teriakan mendadak menginterupsi suara tawaku dan Tenten —aku menoleh dan mendapati Daisuke berjalan cepat ke arahku dengan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang ... sedang menangis?

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak lari-lari tapi dia tidak mau menurut!" adu Daisuke padaku. Gadis kecil itu menunduk, pipi _chubby_-nya menggembung dengan lucu; kedua tangan mungilnya turut serta memainkan ujung _dress _yang dikenakannya, isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya —kesimpulan, takut.

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak mengerti, Daisuke memutar matanya dengan dramatis.

"Dia jatuh." Daisuke menunjuk kaki kanan si gadis kecil yang terluka, membuat isakan si gadis kecil mengeras dengan otomatis.

"Hiks, Mio tidak a-apa, hiks, Bunda~" Aku menghela napas lalu mengacak lembut surai merah muda si gadis kecil.

"Kalau tidak apa jangan menangis dong." —dan gadis kecil itu spontan menubruk tubuhku dengan pelukannya.

"Daisuke-_nii_ jahat, Mio dimalahin telus dali tadi, hiks." Sebuah tonjolan urat mendadak menyembul di jidat Daisuke mendengar si gadis mengadu kepadaku.

"Itu karena kamu tidak mau menurut!" sahut Daisuke. Melihat tanda-tanda perang kecil akan tersulut aku segera menyuruh Daisuke diam dan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya —membiarkan aku yang menangani si gadis kecil nakal ini.

"Kali ini masalah apa yang kau buat, Nona Muda?" Aku mencolek hidung mungil gadis kecil di depanku dengan jari telunjukku —yang dibalas dengan gembungan pipi tembamnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bantahnya. Bola mata hitamnya menatapku tegas. Alih-alih takut, aku malah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aku menggeleng, lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sebuah plester dari dalam tas.

"Berdiri sebentar, Mio-_chan_. Bunda mau membersihkan lukamu." Mio menurut dan segera berdiri, desisan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya ketika aku menuangkan air di atas lututnya yang terluka —menahan perih, eh?

"Nah, selesai! Bermainlah lagi. Tapi ingat, jangan lari-lari," tuturku setelah menempelkan plester di lukanya. Bola mata _onyx_ Mio berbinar, helai rambut merah mudanya bergerak lembut ketika dia mengangguk antusias.

"_Arigatou_, Bunda!" Sebuah kecupan didaratkannya di pipiku sejenak sebelum dia kembali berlari, astaga.

"Dia itu keajaiban," Tenten terkekeh.

"Eh?"

"Mio, dia keajaiban di tengah perang ini." Ah, rupanya itu maksudnya. Aku tertawa, mengamini ucapan Tenten barusan.

Otakku dengan cepat memutar memori-memori itu tanpa sanggup kucegah ...

_Pagi menjelang, sang surya kembali menampakkan eksistensinya setelah semalaman digantikan oleh sang dewi rembulan. Aku mengerjap saat biasan cahaya matahari mengenai mataku —aku bangkit perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Daisuke yang tertidur lelap di sebelahku._

_"Ayah~" lenguh Daisuke pelan. Aku tercekat, kutatap lekat sosok Daisuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tanganku bergetar saat kuusap helaian hitam Daisuke secara perlahan._

_"Kau pasti rindu Ayah ya? Bunda juga__,__" gumamku. Aku menghela napas berat dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar tenda pengungsian, masih banyak yang tertidur rupanya._

_Kunaikkan selimut yang digunakan Daisuke hingga ke dagunya lalu kukecup singkat dahinya. Baru saja aku beringsut dari _futon_ saat rasa mual mendadak datang menghampiriku —refleks, aku segera berlari ke luar tenda._

_"Hoek ... hoek ..." Ya, aku muntah. Dan sialnya, baunya teramat parah. Tak sempat memikirkan yang macam-macam, rasa mual itu kembali menyerangku dan membuatku mengeluarkan semua isi perutku, lagi._

_"Kau tak apa, Saku?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatapku cemas —pasti dia terbangun karena mendengarku muntah. Ingatkan aku untuk minta maaf setelah ini._

_"Aku tak a—hoek ..." Sial! Seingatku aku tak pernah muntah separah ini sebelumnya._

_"Kau sakit ya?" Hinata memijit tengkukku perlahan —membuatku kembali mengeluarkan cairan menjijikkan itu dari mulutku._

_"Tidak, mungkin cuma masuk angin__,__" sahutku lirih. Aku sudah terlalu lemas untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dengan bantuan Hinata aku beranjak masuk ke dalam tenda dan duduk di dekat _futon_ milik Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk._

_'Ck, padahal baru dua bulan Sasuke-_kun_ pergi tapi aku sudah sakit. Payah!' dengusku dalam hati._

_"Istirahatlah, mukamu pucat__,__" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke depan wajahku._

_"_Arigatou_," aku mengambil botol air itu dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. "maaf sudah membangunkanmu__,__" ucapku tak enak hati._

_Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku memang sudah bangun saat kau berlari keluar," jemari lentik Hinata kini sedang membenahi selimut Kenichi yang melorot. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengusap pelan kepala keponakan kecilnya sebelum mengembalikan atensinya padaku, "Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" tawarnya._

_"Tidak perlu," aku menggeleng pelan, "ini cuma masuk angin. Besok juga sembuh__,__" kataku ringan._

_Dahi Hinata berkerut tak setuju. "Tetap saja kau harus diperiksa, Saku__!__" protes Hinata._

_"Kita di tengah perang, Hinata. Para tentara lebih membutuhkan dokter-dokter itu daripada aku. Percayalah, aku cuma kelelahan dan —yah~ kau tahu kan belakangan ini aku banyak pikiran,__" candaku._

_Hinata mendengus lalu menatap wajahku dengan teliti seolah wajahku mendadak berubah menjadi wajah Monalisa._

_"Baiklah, kau menang. Tapi kau tetap harus istirahat," baru saja aku akan melayangkan ketidaksetujuanku— "dan tidak ada tapi-tapian!" —saat Hinata telah berucap tegas._

_Dan aku hanya bisa menurut dan beringsut mendekati Daisuke yang masih terlelap dengan damainya._

**_-A PROMISE-_**

_Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak insiden muntah-tidak-elit-ku itu, namun kondisiku bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada saat itu._

_Aku makin sering muntah-muntah, pusing, dan entah mengapa kini hidungku sangat sensitif terhadap bebauan tajam seperti bau parfum ataupun bau amis ikan —semua bau itu kini bisa memicu mual dan berakhir dengan muntahnya aku untuk kesekian kalinya._

_"_Daijobu_?" Aku mengerling dan tersenyum tipis melihat Ino yang menatapku khawatir._

"Iie, daijobu desu, _Ino_-pig."

_"Ck, sakit pun kau masih bisa meledekku," desis Ino membuatku tertawa. Ino memang tidak ikut mengungsi —profesinya sebagai perawat memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit selama ini._

_Aku tahu Ino sangat sibuk, karena itulah aku terkejut saat melihat kedatangannya kemari._

_"Kau belum makan?" tanya Ino heran._

_Aku menggeleng, "Tidak nafsu makan__,__" akuku jujur. Ino berdecak keras, tangan putihnya segera mengambil piring makanku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring._

_Sambil membuka plastik tipis penyegel piring, Ino kembali mengomel tentang makan makanan sehat, kesehatan, dan banyak lagi yang berakhiran sehat-sehat. Terlalu banyak hingga membuatku malas mendengarnya._

_"Aku ingin sup tomat__,__" celetukku singkat membuat Ino terdiam dengan sebelah alis terangkat._

_"Sejak kapan kau suka tomat? Kau ngidam?" tuduhnya._

_Aku tertawa, "Aku cuma masuk angin, _Pig_!__ Mana mungkin aku ngi—" ucapanku terputus saat aku menyadari ada yang mengganjal dengan kondisiku. Aku tidak mendapatkan periode bulananku beberapa bulan ini._

_Bola mataku membulat, 'Oh, _Kami-sama_ ... Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah aku hamil?'_

_"I-ino, a-aku baru sadar aku telat datang bulan beberapa bulan terakhir ini." Kini giliran iris _aquamarine_ Ino yang membulat._

_"Apa belakangan ini kau sering mual —muntah, mungkin?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Benar, belakangan ini aku sering muntah-muntah, kan?_

_"Apa kau merasa badanmu lebih cepat lelah?" tanya Ino lagi._

_"Iya, _Pig_. Aku cepat sekali lelah belakangan ini. Kupikir itu cuma efek karena tak enak badan." Aku meringis._

_"Apa perutmu kembung?" Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng. Mual memang kurasakan, tetapi jika kembung ... kurasa tidak._

_"Apa kau merasa dadamu penuh dan membengkak?"_

_Aku mengernyit lalu menyentuh dadaku sejenak, "Err ... sepertinya begitu." Aku berkata sedikit sangsi._

_Ino mengangguk-angguk bagaikan boneka dakochan, "Berbaringlah. Aku akan memeriksanya__,__" titah Ino, dan aku menurut. _

_Saat aku sedang memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin kulihat Ino kini tengah membuat tirai darurat di sekeliling _futon_-ku dengan menggunakan selimut-selimut tebal. Agar tidak dilihat orang, mungkin?_

_'Cerdik juga di__a,__' pujiku dalam hati._

_Selesai dengan tirainya, Ino segera mengangkat bajuku hingga sebatas dada. Dengan cekatan Ino menekan-nekan perut bagian bawahku pelan. Gumaman lirih terselip dari belah bibirnya sebelum gadis _barbie-like_ itu mengacak-acak tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pena._

_"Kapan terakhir kau haid?" tanya Ino. Aku diam, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali 'tamu'ku datang._

_"Kalau tidak salah, tanggal 13 April__,__" jawabku. Ino mengangguk-angguk dan menggoreskan penanya dengan cepat._

**_Srek ... Srek ... Srek ..._**

_Ino terdiam lalu menatapku dalam-dalam —serta merta membuatku menelan ludah gugup._

_"Menurut perkiraanku, kau sudah hamil 13 minggu 6 hari." Apa? 13 minggu 6 hari?_

_Aku melongo dan menatap Ino tidak percaya. Hei! 3 bulan 1 minggu 6 hari itu bukan waktu yang sebentar!_

_Ino mengangguk dan menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tadi dicoret-coret olehnya kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya, _emerald_-ku menyusuri tulisan rapi Ino dengan cepat sampai di ujung tulisan yang dilingkari oleh Ino. Di sana tertulis jelas usia kandunganku,_

_13 minggu 6 hari._

_'Oh, _Kami-sama ... Arigatou ... Arigatou gozaimasu ...,_' ucapku dalam hati. Dengan tangan gemetaran aku menyetuh perutku dan mengusapnya pelan._

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, 'Sasuke-_kun_, kita akan punya bayi.' bisikku dalam hati —berharap suamiku bisa mendengarnya, walau aku tahu itu mustahil._

_"_Omedetou ne_, Sakura ... kau akan jadi ibu." Kulihat mata Ino berbinar penuh haru, aku tertawa lalu memeluknya —menyalurkan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadaku._

_"Aku sudah jadi ibu, Ino. Kau lupa aku sudah punya Daisuke?" cibirku sok sinis. Ino tertawa lalu mencubit lenganku main-main._

_"Tapi Daisuke bukan putra kandungmu dan Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura. Dia anak Itachi-_nii._ Keponakanmu, secara teknis." Ino terkekeh pelan._

_"Dia tetap putra kesayanganku dan Sasuke-_kun_, Ino. Terlepas dari fakta dia anak kandung kami atau bukan," ucapku. Daisuke memang bukan putra kandungku dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Daisuke adalah putra Itachi-_nii_, kakak Sasuke._

_Namun kondisi Itachi-_nii_ yang saat itu adalah seorang tentara mengharuskannya pergi ke medan perang dan menitipkan putra semata wayangnya pada sang adik karena Hana-__nee__ —istrinya pun meninggal saat melahirkan Daisuke._

_Itulah sebab mengapa kami sangat menyayangi Daisuke, kami telah merawatnya sedari kecil. Aku dan Sasuke tak keberatan, apalagi tak lama setelah itu kami mendapatkan kabar jika Itachi-_nii_ telah gugur di medan perang —kami justru semakin menyayangi Daisuke dan menganggapnya putra kami sendiri. Karena kami sadar, Daisuke sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini selain kami._

_Meskipun aku dan Sasuke sendiri baru menikah sebulan sebelum perang ini kembali melecut, aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Hal itulah yang membuatku turut bertanggung jawab dalam proses tumbuh kembang Daisuke._

_"Bunda?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku cepat ketika sebuah suara mungil menarikku dari lamunanku._

_"Ya, Daisuke-_kun_?" Diam. Bocah berambut hitam itu hanya diam sambil memainkan tirai selimut yang berada di dekatnya._

_"Boleh ... aku masuk?" tanyanya ragu dan membuatku mendengus geli._

_"Tentu saja, Daisuke-_kun_. Kemarilah ..." Aku menepuk permukaan _futon_ di sampingku pelan —memberikan isyarat agar Daisuke duduk di sana._

_Daisuke mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke arahku. Dengan kasar dia mendudukkan dirinya hingga terdengar bunyi debuman pelan._

_"_Konnichiwa_, Daisuke-_kun_ …," sapa Ino ramah._

_"_Konnichiwa_, Ino-__b_aasan_ …," balas Daisuke singkat, khas Uchiha._

_Ino tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali menatap__s__ku dengan mata berkilat penuh semangat. "_Ne_, Saku ... setelah ini kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Dengan usia segini, kau sudah bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya, Jidat." Aku mengangguk dan berjanji pada Ino untuk secepatnya memeriksakan kandunganku ke rumah sakit. Aku pun tak sabar ingin mendengar suara detak jantung bayi kecilku._

_'Ah, andai Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini ...'_

_Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh egois, Uchiha Sakura! Suamimu itu sedang berjuang sekarang, bukannya main-main__!_

_"Bunda sakit?" tanya Daisuke lembut. Kulihat matanya berkilat penuh kecemasan —aku tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas._

_"_Iie_, Bunda baik-baik saja. _Ne_, Daisuke-_kun_, kalau Bunda bilang kamu akan jadi _aniki_, senang tidak?" tanyaku._

_"_Aniki_? Seperti _Tou-san_?" —Itachi-_nii_, maksudnya._

_"_Ha'i!_ Seperti Itachi-_tousan_. Senang tidak?"_

_Daisuke tampak berpikir sebentar, "Apa Bunda senang?" tanyanya. Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku lalu menjawab pertanyaan Daisuke dengan anggukan antusias._

_"Kalau begitu, aku senang punya adik. Selama Bunda senang, aku juga senang." ucapnya membuatku terharu._

_"Aw ... kau manis sekali Daisuke-_kun_ ...," celetuk Ino yang serta merta membuat Daisuke mendelik tajam. Oh, oh, Ino~ Daisuke benci dibilang manis._

**_-A PROMISE-_**

_Hari, minggu, bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Perang masih berlanjut —bahkan semakin sengit saja dari hari ke hari. Membuat kami terpaksa berpindah-pindah karena tempat pengungsian sebelumnya dianggap tidak aman lagi._

_Kondisiku yang tengah hamil tua tidak begitu membantu —cenderung merepotkan, malah. Aku berjalan lebih lambat dari pengungsi lainnya karena beratnya bayi di perutku, belum lagi tubuhku yang cepat lelah membuatku tak bisa berjalan jauh._

_Untungnya ada Daisuke yang bersedia menemaniku untuk berjalan di belakang —hampir semua barang dibawa olehnya karena dia bersikeras berkata jika ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak laki-laki untuk tidak membuatku kerepotan lebih dari ini._

_Entah karena pengaruh perang atau memang kejeniusan Daisuke yang tak bisa dibantah, tapi di umurnya yang menjelang lima tahun ini dia terlihat sudah sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab terhadap kondisiku —mungkin teringat janjinya dengan sang ayah?_

_"Ssh ...," Aku mendesis lirih ketika perasaan tak nyaman serta mulas menyentakkan perutku, sakit sekali._

_Tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku, aku segera bersandar pada pohon terdekat. Tanganku refleks mencengkeram lemah perutku yang membuncit._

_"Sakura!" Aku mendongak dan melihat Ino berlari ke arahku. "_Daijobu_?" tanyanya._

_Aku menggeleng, peluh membasahi wajahku dengan cepatnya, "Se-sepertinya aku akan melah-irkan, Ino. Pe-perutku mulas sekal__i,__" ucapku dengan napas tersenggal._

_Ino membelalak kaget ketika melihat cairan bening mengalir di antara kakiku. "Oh, tidak. Ketubannya sudah pecah, Saku! Tsunade-_sama_! Medis!" Ino berteriak nyaring._

_Seorang wanita berambut pirang, seorang tentara, dan beberapa medis tergopoh-gopoh mendekati kami saat mendengar teriakan Ino. Mata mereka langsung tertuju pada cairan yang mengalir deras di kakiku —membuatku meringis, malu._

_"Apa ada tempat yang aman di sekitar sini?" tanya Tsunade-_sama_ pada pemuda berambut merah berseragam tentara negara HI —dengan bordiran nama, Akasuna Sasori di dadanya— yang ikut mendatangi kami._

_Sasori terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk yakin. Ia menatap mata madu Tsunade-_sama_ dengan tegas. "Saya tahu tempat yang aman, Dok. Mari ikut saya," katanya._

_Kami semua mengangguk. Ino segera memapahku bersama dokter muda yang kebetulan juga ada di sana, mengikuti Sasori dan Tsunade-_sama_ yang berjalan di depan._

_Tempat yang kami tuju ternyata adalah sebuah gubuk tua yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Gubuk itu sangat kotor dan tak layak huni, tapi setidaknya cukup aman untuk tempatku bersalin._

_Aku dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang sebelumnya telah dibersihkan oleh Sasori. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi suaraku tercekat karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan._

_Tsunade_-sama_ bersama seorang dokter, dan Ino membantuku melahirkan dengan peralatan seadanya._

_Aku terus saja menjerit-jerit ketika kurasakan rasa sakit menyerangku semakin intens. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama proses persalinan ini berlangsung —tapi aku langsung lega ketika mendengar suara bayi menggema di gubuk ini._

_"Bayimu perempuan, Sakura!" Ino memekik senang. Gadis pirang itu segera memberikan bayiku yang telah dibersihkan__,__ sementara Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri kini sedang 'membersihkan'ku._

_Saat bayi itu berada di pelukanku, aku tak kuasa menahan lelehan air mata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku._

_Bayiku memiliki rambut merah muda sepertiku, namun wajah cantiknya bulat seperti wajah Sasuke saat kecil. Ketika aku mengecup lembut kepala putri kecilku ini, dia bergerak dan mengerjapkan mata mungilnya yang sedari tadi tertutup._

_"Matanya _onyx_, Sasuke banget__,__" bisik Ino sambil terkekeh, aku pun ikut tertawa._

_"_Arigatou_, Tsunade-_sama_,__" ucapku pada Tsunade-_sama_ yang masih sibuk 'membersihkan'ku._

_Tsunade-_sama_ hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk lirih. "Kau harus beristirahat dulu di sini untuk memulihkan tenaga, Sakura__,__" titahnya. Aku mengangguk patuh._

_Aku kembali memerhatikan bayi mungilku yang kini tengah menggeliat kecil. Apa kau lapar, Sayang?_

_Aku mendekatkan bayiku ke dadaku dan dia langsung menghisap dengan rakus ketika ia menemukan puting susuku —membuat kami semua yang ada di sana tertawa._

_Dia lapar rupanya._

_Tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka dan aku melihat sosok Daisuke yang berjalan mendekatiku. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tapi keringat yang mengalir di dahinya tak dapat membohongi jika dia sedang terbalut dalam rasa cemas._

_"Bunda tak apa?" tanyanya. _

_Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Daisuke penuh sayang._

_"_Daijoubu desu_, _Daisuke_-_kun_,__" kataku menenangkannya. Daisuke mengangguk dan menghela napas lega —bola mata _onyx_-nya bergerilya menatap bayi mungil yang masih asyik menyusu di dadaku._

_"_Imouto_, ya, Bunda?" Pandangannya menerawang._

_"Hum ..." Aku mengangguk ceria._

_"Kau akan memberinya nama apa, Jidat?" Ino mendadak bertanya._

_Aku merenung, memikirkan sebuah nama yang cocok untuk bayi cantikku._

_"Mio. Namanya Uchiha Mi__o.__" Aku mengusap pipi gembul putriku gemas, membuatnya menggeliat sebentar lalu kembali menyusu dengan tenang._

_"Bunda ...," panggil Daisuke lirih._

_"Ada apa, _Daisuke_-_kun_?" Aku menatap raut wajahnya yang mendadak sedih dengan bingung._

_"Apa setelah ini Bunda akan membuangku? Karena Bunda sudah punya Mio_-chan_?" Nada suara Daisuke makin lirih di akhir kalimat._

_Aku kaget, tentu saja. Aku tak menyangka Daisuke akan berpikir demikian. Sebelum akhirnya aku menghela napas dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil._

_"_Ne, Daisuke_-_kun_, kenapa berpikir Bunda akan membuangmu?" tanyaku._

_"Aku ... aku bukan anak kandung Ayah dan Bunda. Tapi sekarang Ayah dan Bunda sudah punya Mio-_chan_, dan aku ... aku takut kalian akan membuangku." Aku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Daisuke._

_Bagaimana ... bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil dirinya bisa berpikiran seperti itu? _

_Kekagetan serupa dapat kulihat dari raut wajah orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam gubuk ini. Mereka pasti kaget mendapati ada anak kecil yang sudah berpikir sejauh ini. Ah, tentu saja, aku lupa dia seorang Uchiha._

_Kilau bening membayang di pelupuk mata Daisuke, bocah laki-laki itu menunduk —tak berani menatapku._

_"_Daisuke_-_kun_, dengarkan Bunda ...," Daisuke mendongak takut-takut, "Tak peduli kamu anak kandung Ayah dan Bunda atau bukan, tak peduli kami telah memiliki Mio-_chan_ atau tidak. Selamanya kalian berdua adalah anak-anak kesayangan Ayah dan Bunda. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi ya, Ayahmu pasti sedih jika mendengarnya." Aku menepuk kepala Daisuke pelan. Daisuke terdiam sebelum sebuah senyuman tergores di bibir mungilnya —spontan, dia memelukku erat._

_"Aku sayang Bunda!" seru Daisuke tiba-tiba, membuatku tertawa dan membuat Mio menangis karena kaget, ups._

**_-A PROMISE-_**

"Sakura~ Sakura~ kau mendengarku? SAKURA!" Aku tersentak kaget ketika kudengar Tenten berteriak sambil menepuk bahuku kencang —membuat semua bayanganku tentang kelahiran Mio dulu menghilang begitu saja.

"E-eh? Ada apa, Ten?" ucapku sambil mengerjapkan mataku kaget. Tenten mendengus lalu menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu, 'Ayolah, Nyonya Hyuuga. Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu seperti itu,' batinku.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku ajak bicara malah melamun saja," sahut Tenten kesal.

"Ara~ _gomen ne_, Tenten-_chan_~ aku hanya teringat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, hehehe…." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan canggung. Kulihat Tenten menghela napas dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Perang sudah mereda, Saku. Bahkan beberapa tentara sudah kembali dari medan perang. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak juga kembali? Aku harus menjawab apa lagi jika Kenichi-_kun_ kembali menanyakan kenapa _tou-san_-nya tak kunjung pulang?" Tenten memijit kepalanya pelan.

Aku mendesah, entahlah Ten, aku juga tak tahu mengapa mereka tak kunjung kembali ...

Kami berdua terdiam, sama-sama menyelami pikiran masing-masing tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

"Bunda!" / "_Kaa-san_!"

Aku dan Tenten tersentak kaget saat Daisuke dan Kenichi berteriak memanggil kami. Kedua bocah tampan itu berlari-lari menghampiri kami sambil saling melempar ejekan.

"Bunda, ayo pulang. Sudah sore," ajak Daisuke, sedangkan kulihat Kenichi sudah menarik-narik tangan Tenten agar segera kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Aku mengangguk lalu membereskan barang-barangku yang tercecer di bangku yang sedari tadi kududuki. "Panggil adikmu, Daisuke-_kun_," titahku singkat. Daisuke mengangguk lalu berlari untuk memanggil Mio yang sedang bermain di kotak pasir.

Aku diam saja ketika iris _emerald_-ku mendapati Daisuke dan Mio sedang beradu mulut —sepertinya Mio menolak pulang.

"Tenten-_chan_, aku pulang dulu ya ... _Jaa ne_, Kenichi-_kun_." Aku menepuk kepala Kenichi pelan sebelum aku beranjak pergi saat kulihat Tenten mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mio-_chan_, Daisuke-_kun, nande_?" tanyaku. Mendengar suaraku, kedua Uchiha kecilku itu mendongak untuk melihatku —sebelum si bungsu kembali asyik dengan istana pasir buatannya.

"Tuh kan, bunda sampai ke sini tuh! Ayo pulang, Mio-_chan_!" Dahi Daisuke berkerut kesal melihat sang adik yang tidak memedulikannya dan masih asyik bermain.

"Sebental lagi, _Nii-chan_! Istana Mio belum jadi," balas Mio cuek. Aku mendesah lirih lalu berjongkok di luar kotak pasir.

"Mio-_chan_, ayo pulang. Sudah sore, nanti banyak serigala lho. Kalau Mio-_chan_ dimakan gimana?" Bukan maksudku untuk membohongi putri kecilku, tapi aku tahu Mio tidak akan bersedia meninggalkan kotak pasir itu jika istananya belum jadi seperti perkataannya tadi —sekalipun jika malam telah menjelang. Maka dari itu, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan si bungsu.

"Seligalanya jahat, Bunda?" Bola mata _onyx_ Mio berkilat penasaran, aku mengangguk.

"Sudah, Bunda. Biarin aja Mio-_chan _ditangkap serigala, dia kan gak mau pulang~" ejek Daisuke membuat Mio mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mio mau pulang!" seru Mio sambil berdiri dan mengibaskan kedua tangan mungilnya yang kotor terkena pasir.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan membantu Mio membersihkan bajunya yang kotor sebelum beranjak menggandeng kedua Uchihaku kembali ke rumah sederhana kami.

"Hari ini masak apa, Bunda? Aku mau sup tomat."

"AH! Mio mau nasi goleng tomat!"

Yah~ dan tomat kembali menjadi primadona di keluarga kecil kami.

**_-A PROMISE-_**

**Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" lirihku. Aku segera meletakkan sepanci sup tomat pesanan Daisuke di atas meja sebelum aku beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan saat aku membalikkan badan karena teringat sesuatu. "Bunda terima tamu dulu. Kalau kalian sudah lapar, makanlah duluan." Daisuke dan Mio mengangguk patuh.

Aku terkekeh melihat Daisuke yang menjahili Mio dengan mengambil seiris tomat yang berada di atas piring Mio. Mio cemberut lalu kembali memakan nasi gorengnya dengan tenang —tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kakaknya.

Aku menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua anakku sebelum kembali melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju pintu rumah.

"_Konbanwa_, Nyonya." Dua orang serdadu kini berdiri tegak di depanku. Mereka berdua ber-_ojigi_ singkat lalu menatapku yang masih tertegun.

Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kalangan militer mendatangi rumah warga. Bukankah perang sudah mereda?

"_Konbanwa_." Aku balas ber-_ojigi._

"Keluarga komandan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya serdadu ber-_name tag_ Idate.

"Ya. Saya istrinya, ada apa?" sahutku agak bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke disebut-sebut? Jangan bilang ... jangan bilang Sasuke sudah ... Sasuke sudah gugur?

Aku tercekat saat menyadari aku telah berpikiran buruk tentang suamiku. Tak ingin kembali berpikiran buruk, segera saja kukembalikan atensiku pada dua pemuda bersergam marinir yang berada di depanku.

"Kami sudah mendapat kabar dari suami Anda, Nyonya." Aku menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Idate —tanpa sadar aku mencengkram kuat permukaan pintu rumahku, bersiap untuk mendengarkan hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Komandan Uchiha dan pasukannya ditemukan di perbatasan negara HI dengan negara Kaze. 80% pasukan komandan Uchiha telah dibantai di sana—" napasku tercekat, 80% dibantai? Lalu Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? "—Komandan Uchiha sendiri mengalami _internal bleeding_, keadaan Komandan Uchiha kritis ketika ditemukan —beliau koma sejak beberapa yang minggu lalu." Mataku kini mulai tergenangi air mata mendengar kondisi Sasuke.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ ...

"La-lalu?" Aku sadar suaraku tercekat, aku juga tahu kedua tentara muda itu menatapku prihatin —tapi aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan suamiku!

"Tapi kami mendapat kabar jika komandan Uchiha sudah melewati masa kritisnya —walaupun komandan Uchiha belum sadar sampai sekarang." Mata coklat Idate menatapku tak enak.

"Bunda? Siapa yang datang?" Daisuke berjalan menghampiriku, dia melayangkan pandang heran pada kedua serdadu yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Mereka siapa, Bun?" Daisuke kembali bertanya.

"Mereka teman Ayah." Bola mata Daisuke membulat.

"Jadi, apa aku harus datang ke Suna? Dia ada di negara Kaze, kan?" tanyaku.

Kedua tentara itu menggeleng, "Lebih baik jangan, Nyonya. Wilayah itu masih rawan pasca perang. Anda dimohon bersabar dan menunggu berita selanjutnya," kata Idate penuh sesal —terlihat jelas dalam nada suaranya.

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku," ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku. Mereka balas membungkuk, sebelum kemudian pamit pergi.

—lalu, aku teringat Tenten ... Refleks, aku mencengkram tangan salah satu pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf! Apa ada kabar tentang Neji? Hyuuga Neji? Dia berada dalam pasukan yang sama dengan suamiku." Teman Idate membuka note kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya —membolak-balikkan lembaran buku, terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Idate, dan menggeleng pelan.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, jangan bilang ...

"Maaf, Nyonya. Tuan Hyuuga ... telah gugur."

Melihatku terpaku, kedua tentara muda itu segera pamit pergi.

"Kami permisi, Nyonya. _Konbanwa_." Ber-_ojigi_ sekali lagi, dan kedua pemuda itu berjalan menjauh.

"Bunda? Ayah kenapa? Ayah akan pulang, kan?" tanya Daisuke pelan. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan pakaianku demi mendapatkan atensiku yang sempat mengabur.

Senyuman lembut aku berikan kepada Daisuke sebelum kuusap lembut kepalanya, "Ayah akan segera pulang, Daisuke-_kun_ ... segera ..." dan aku kembali menerawang, menatap langit yang tampak damai.

Semoga _Kami-sama _selalu melindungimu, Sasuke-_kun_ ...

**_-A PROMISE-_**

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak dua orang serdadu itu datang, namun sampai sekarang aku belum juga mendapatkan informasi baru tentang Sasuke.

Apakah dia sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan berawalan 'apa' dan 'bagaimana' dalam otakku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu jenazah para tentara yang telah gugur dikirim kembali ke Konoha —aku ingat betul saat itu Tenten menangis histeris hingga pingsan ketika jenazah sang suami dikirim ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Aku tak menyalahkannya, aku pun akan seperti itu jika ada di posisinya. Tak beda jauh dengan Tenten, Hinata dan Hanabi turut menangis menatap jasad sang kakak yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti jenazah.

Beda dengan Kenichi, anak berumur delapan tahun itu begitu apik menyembunyikan ekspresinya —seperti mendiang sang ayah dahulu. Kenichi tak meneteskan air mata setetes pun. Bocah itu hanya diam di depan peti ayahnya, diam menatap wajah damai sang ayah dengan pandangan mata menerawang dan tangan terkepal erat.

Dan saat itu pula aku sadar. Kesedihan Kenichi terlalu dalam hingga dia tak bisa mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk kata-kata ataupun air mata.

Kenichi bukannya tidak sedih, Kenichi bukannya tak ingin menangis melihat ayah kesayangannya telah berpulang —tapi dia tak bisa. Kenichi tidak bisa menangis meraung-raung seperti sang ibu, dia tak bisa merengek hanya karena ayahnya tak akan kembali. Karena dia sadar, dialah pemimpin keluarganya saat ini.

Berhari-hari setelah hari itu, bahkan hingga hari ini pun keluarga Hyuuga dan Konoha masih diliputi kesedihan yang membumbung tinggi memenuhi atmosfer. Walau tak mengurangi kewaspadaan akan adanya serangan mendadak —Konoha terlihat jelas dalam kondisi berkabung karena banyaknya prajurit berbakat yang tewas dalam perang ini.

Terlalu banyak hingga masih banyak nama-nama yang tidak bisa tertulis di monumen kepahlawanan.

Aku hanya diam, bukannya aku tak merasakan kesedihan yang memeluk erat negara ini —bukan. Aku merasakannya, tapi aku terlalu ... bingung.

Hatiku memilih untuk tenggelam dalam nuansa berkabung ini, namun otakku tak henti-hentinya berpikir tentang nasib Sasuke yang entah bagaimana keadaannya.

Bagaimana dengan mereka? Bagaimana dengan suamiku? Suamiku belum kembali! Bagaimana dengan nasib para tentara yang katanya masih dalam perawatan di perbatasan? Kenapa tak ada informasi apapun tentang mereka?!

Namun sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanyalah angin lalu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tak pernah ditanggapi serius.

Hingga hari itu tiba ...

Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya berdiri di depan gerbang desa dengan gagahnya.

Seragam militer membalut tubuh tegapnya dengan sempurna, perban terlihat melilit kepala dan lengannya yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Dia berada di sana, membantu Naruto yang kesusahan turun dari truk karena menggunakan kruk.

Dia masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Goresan-goresan luka di wajahnya tak mampu menutupi ketampanannya, mata _onyx_-nya, pipinya, garis rahangnya, ah, tak lupa, kepala biru pantat ayamnya itu. Dia tak berubah.

Aku masih terdiam saat Daisuke dan warga yang lain sudah berlari menghampiri anggota keluarganya masing-masing.

Aku masih diam dengan Mio yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku saat Daisuke menubruk tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Aku masih diam ketika dia melihatku yang berjarak sekian meter dengan mata _onyx_-nya.

Dan aku masih terdiam saat dia mengayunkan kaki-kaki kokohnya —memangkas jarak yang hadir di antara kami.

"Sakura ...," lirihnya.

Mata _onyx_ itu tetap tajam seperti dulu, garis rahang itu tetap sekokoh yang kuingat, pipi tirusnya, bahu bidangnya, oh, _Kami-sama_ ... apakah aku bermimpi?

**Tes.**

Aku tertegun saat aku menyadari setetes air mata telah lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Dia tersenyum getir lalu mengusap air mataku dengan hati-hati —seolah aku akan hancur jika dia mengusapnya dengan tergesa.

"Sakura ..."

**Grep.**

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Aku memeluknya, membuktikan jika yang kulihat bukan sekadar fatamorgana. Bukan sekadar delusi yang tercipta karena kerinduanku padanya.

Lalu saat sepasang lengan kekar itu balas memelukku —rasa sesak yang semula menghimpit dadaku menghilang entah kemana.

Aku menangis, memukul dadanya, dan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan random yang menyembul di kepalaku.

Dia tak marah, sekadar mencekal tanganku yang memukulnya pun tidak. Dia hanya diam, menatapku penuh rindu dengan permata hitam kelamnya.

**Cup.**

Sebuah kecupan dalam dilabuhkannya di dahiku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi tiap kehangatan yang telah lama tak kurasakan.

Butuh sekian detik sampai aku kembali membuka mata. Kami tak mengucapkan apa-apa —hanya diam dan mematri wajah masing-masing dengan kerinduan yang terpancar jelas dari bola mata kami.

"Bunda ..." Suara bak lonceng itu memutus kontak mataku dengannya.

Aku berbalik, namun tetap berdiri sejajar dengannya. Sasuke ikut menoleh demi mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang memanggilku bunda dengan nada semanis itu. Jelas bukan Daisuke karena Sasuke tahu persis bagaimana suara putra kebanggaannya itu.

Bahunya menegang beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya terbuka menanyakan siapakah gadis mungil berambut pink ber-_dress_ biru dengan lambang Uchiha di lengan kanannya.

"Putri kita, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku. Sasuke tertegun, lalu melepaskan tanganku yang merangkul lengannya dengan pelan dan berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Mio yang tidak sampai sepinggang.

_Onyx_ Mio berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar, dan tangannya meremas ujung baju Daisuke yang berdiri agak sedikit di depannya dengan kuat.

Aku mendesah, apa Mio trauma dengan tentara, ya?

"Tidak apa, Mio-_chan_," ucap Daisuke menenangkan Mio yang ketakutan. Daisuke menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Mio dan memaksanya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Mio berdiri gemetaran dengan air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya, "Tidak apa." Sasuke membelai rambut merah jambu Mio dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, Mio-_chan_. Ini Ayah." Aku menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke. Mio menatapku dengan _onyx_ bulatnya yang lebar.

"Bukan seligala jahat, Bunda? Tidak akan memakan Mio?" Mio bertanya dengan polosnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Ayah kan sayang Mio," kataku membuat Mio membulatkan bibir mungilnya.

"Ayah sayang Mio?" Mio menatap onyx Sasuke dengan pandangan menuntut —membuat Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau gitu Mio sayang Ayah!" seru Mio seraya menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Membuatku tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Daisuke yang mencibir betapa tidak konsistennya pendirian sang adik.

Mio mulai mengoceh dengan riang di dalam gendongan Sasuke —menceritakan keberhasilannya membuat sebuah kapal kertas layaknya hal itu adalah mahakarya paling 'wah' di muka bumi. Mio bahkan dengan beraninya menjepit rambut Sasuke menggunakan jepitan bunga sakura yang tadinya digunakan untuk menahan poninya —membuatku dan Daisuke tertawa, serta membuahkan sebuah dengusan geli dari sang ayah.

"Ne, Sakura ...," panggil Sasuke. Aku menoleh dan lagi-lagi aku tak dapat menahan tawa melihat betapa konyolnya wajah Sasuke dengan jepitan bunga-bunga menghiasinya —serta merta membuat Sasuke melemparkan _deathglare_ gratisan tanpa ragu-ragu, ups.

"Hm?" jawabku sambil menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

"_Tadaima_." Aku tersentak ketika melihat mata Sasuke melembut, namun tak seberapa lama sebaris senyum telah terlukis indah di bibirku.

"_Okaeri_ ... Sasuke-_kun_."

Sudah sepantasnya kan penantian panjang ini berakhir dengan indah?

_**-THE END-**_

_**.**_

_**Ending Song :**_

_Green Day – 21 Guns._

.

.

"Dunia adalah komedi bagi mereka yang memikirkannya, atau tragedi bagi mereka yang merasakannya." —Harace Walpole.

.

_Special thanks_ buat **Yukio Valerie, Darksketch, EmeraldAi, Na Fourthok'og, Bromin **(?)**, Natsu D. Luffy, Aruzakira, **dan** Akasuna Sakurai/Uchikurai** yang udah bersedia kurecokin dengan permintaan-permintaan gak penting kayak rekomendasi lagu Q.Q

Terima kasih juga buat kalian semua yang udah _support_ aku sampai sekarang, tanpa kalian aku gak bakal sampai sini sekarang #ceileh

_Fanfic_ ini buat kalian, semoga gak _fail_ ya, soalnya _ending_ awalnya gak kayak gini di pikiranku #meringis

Maaf juga kalau semisalnya _author note _ini ada yang berantakan karena jujur saja, saya meng-_upload fic _ini lewat ponsel karena _PC _sudah terkena **internet positif **#banting_PC_. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, _minna #ojigi_

Apa Sasuke terlihat _OOC_ di sini? Hm, mungkin iya. Tapi sedari awal aku gak mau buat Sasuke kayak robot —dingin dan gak berperasaan. Bagaimanapun dia kan manusia biasa, pastilah ada rasa kangen ke keluarga setelah sekian lama gak ketemu. Apalagi terpisah karena perang —dimana kematian itu bisa terjadi di tiap detiknya. Makanya aku nulis ini dengan pikiran, "Kalau aku di posisi Sasuke/Sakura apa yang akan aku rasakan? Apa yang aku lakukan?" dan _booff_! Jadilah _fanfic_ ini #nyengirdengangajenya

Oh iya, terakhir, _Otanjaobi Omedetou_ buat **Yahiko Namikaze**-_kun_~ #bawainkue_tart_. Moga makin _plus-plus_(?) deh di umur kamu kali ini. Maaf ya cuma bisa kasih kamu kado kayak gini #meringis

Oke, _Happy BTC! Fresh and reddish like a cherrytomato!_ #SalamAyamJidat

_Regards,_

_**Nakazawa Miyuki**_

_**26 Juli 2014.**_


End file.
